Save the Captain!
by Squeeezy
Summary: Luffy was caught and now the straw-hats have to go after him! How will they do it? Who will help them? Will they be able to save him? Will new emotions surface on the crew? ... LuxNa and ZoxRo eventually. Rating may change in the future! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE ... ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ODA EIICHIRO / SPECIAL THANKS TO ZIPPI44 ON DEVIANTART FOR THE COVER! LOVE YOU :3
1. A true Captain

**A/N: **Warning: Grab a Tissue ... Chapter re-posted due to writers idiocy. (Sorry because I forgot to paste the introduction from the original doc)

* * *

Another end of calm day in the red waters of the New World filled with men's blood and dreams and lulled with the sweet and warming sound of bullets and cannon balls and screams with pirates having their parties and showdowns to prove who's stronger or an entire marine fleet surrounding pirates ... or so it would be if it was not for the Jolly Roger of a Skull wearing a Straw-Hat being the pirate ship in the middles of the marines or the marine Fleet Admiral himself in the front line of the warships surrounding the pirates.

"Look at what we have here. It's been a long time Straw-Hat Luffy, it seems your time has come. Soon you will meet that trash of brother of yours. When i killed him i couldn't believe how idiot someone could be! Hahaha, he was already free and could have just flee, yet he jumped to protect you." the scene repeated at Luffy's mind again and again but soon another image came and he was frozen with it.

The image were his friend protecting him and dying the same way ace died, that was enough to scare him to death, the though of loosing another part of his treasure, his precious friends.

"Franky!Get us out of here with a Coup de Burst! Aim right ahead! We are flying over Akainu's head! Everybody hold to something and be sure to avoid any attack!" Luffy's voice was shaky but with resolve and everybody followed his instructions.

The sunny prepared to fly away from the marines and everybody held on to the ship to not fall when they rocket themselves but everyone was dumb folded to what happened. Luffy punched each of them unconscious letting only Zoro and Franky and Brooke.

"What do you want us to tell them?" Zoro said while placing one hand on his katanas and letting the other fall to his sides

"There is nothing to tell."

"I lived the best time of my life under you command Captain Luffy, even though I'm already dead! Yohoho!" Brooke said while tears came out of his 'eyes'.

"Luffy, I'll take the Sunny and the others to somewhere safe." Franky said with his voice all shaky and tears raining down hard.

Luffy took his hat and gave it to Zoro. Both man just looked at each other, no words were needed. Zoro lowered his head, tears could be seen falling from his face and only two words came out of his mouth "Yes Captain!"

Zoro and Franky and Brooke stood next to each other looking at Luffy on the Head of the Thousand Sunny facing Akainu.

As Luffy rocketed himself in the marine ships Akainu went after him, a heavy rain was over the Thousand Sunny as it flee over the marine fleet that was easily over hundreds of warships. The scene under the Sunny was unique. Ship after ship wrecking and sinking followed by magma explosions ... after flying further the ships couldn't be seem anymore just faint sounds of explosions and red clouds on the horizon.

* * *

Luffy rocketed himself to the ship right next to Akainu and while mid-air activated his Third Gear and with a single blast "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" the warship bent in two and started to sink. Luffy quickly jumped to the other ship dodging Akainu's hand by a hair and repeating the same scene and as the second marine warship sank the Sunny had just used the Coup de Burst to brake through the marine enclose. Luffy followed his ship in the corner of his eyes.

A scene made Luffy closed his eye as the Sunny was high in the sky. Zoro and Franky and Brooke were making the same position of when they left Vivi at Alabasta even though Franky and Brooke still weren't part of the crew by the time. A tear fell of Luffy's eye and in a low voice with his head down words spoken in the lowest of the voice's he ever used "Thank you all for being my friend and accompanying me until here and being able to bear with my stubbornness." even though his crew couldn't hear it from his voice his words such made their way to the heart of each of his crew members.

"Aren't you being way too relaxed in the middle of a fight, Straw-hat?!" Akainu yelled as his fist came closer and closer to Luffy's head.

Luffy barely dodge the attack but was able to leave with just a burnt piece of hair "Are you blind flower-shirt? I'm not wearing my straw-hat anymore." holding his tears at bay he rocketed to the last line of ships that were trying to turn and run after the Sunny and blew it to pieces.

"Zoro! You better become the best swordsman! And also remember to protect Robin! Not that she need any protection! Shishishi"  
"Usopp! Don't ever chicken in front of any enemy ever again! Remember to say my Hi to Kaya!"  
"Sanji! Sorry but i can't be with you and find the all blue together! Tell uncle Zeff that I won't be able buy him another ship!"  
"Robin! Don't ever give up on discoverying the secret at the poneglyphs! Also support Zoro, he may not look by he tend to be too soft!"  
"Chopper! Cure as many people as you can and never forget that you are more normal than anyone else! And Doctorine still scare me as hell!"  
"Franky! Take care of the Sunny and don't ever stop being a pervert!"  
"Brooke! Tell Laboon I'm sorry but it looks like i can't keep my promise and fight him one more time!"  
"Nami! It looks like I won't be able to see you map of the world ... and ... i'm sorry!" another ship sank as he yelled and the Sunny was barely visible by now.

"Hahaha ... looks like you already made your farewells, straw-hat!" Akainu's rain of magma drew closer and closer to Luffy.

"It looks that way but i'm sure that there are still way more people that i have to apologize to but it looks that my time is running out." Luffy said while flying to another ship.

The fleet that was initially thousands of warship now were reduced to about 10 warships as a result of the fight between Luffy and Akainu. Now the Sunny was long gone and already far away and couldn't be spotted nor stopped anymore.

* * *

Somewhere between the New World and some other ocean, in the middle of the Calm Belt to be more accurate, Brooke and Franky were looking from the direction they just came from while Zoro kept his gaze forward while holding to the straw-hat that few minutes ago were on his Captain head.

The two man were crying while calling for their captain but were brought back when Zoro yelled at them "Stop it now! He sacrificed himself so we could escape! Don't you dare think about going back to him right now and we aren't in safe zone yet!" his voice was still shaky but he kept his strait stance by the side of the helm. "Franky, give us another Coup de Burst and let's get out of the Calm Belt, we are leaving the Grand Line."

Franky tried to recollect himself but his tears wouldn't stop and with another explosion they were flying once again straight to the Ocean.

This time they were out of the Grand Line, they were in one of the four Oceans but still didn't identify which one they were on.

An island could be seen far in the horizon, Zoro looked at Franky that got the message and between his tears and sobs directed the Sunny to the island. It was a short distance to the island but as the distance between them and Luffy grew they felt as if they were dieing as the Sunny moved forward and what was minutes to reach the island was like eternity for them as images of his captain grinnig and calling for them to play or to explore an island. As they were about 5minutes away from the island the other crewmates started to wake up, slowly they were getting up.

"Ouch, I don't know what hit me but it sure got me surprise" Sanji said while he stood up and scratching his head while lighting another cigarette he looked around, all the others were getting up too and Zoro,Franky and Brooke were by the helm. Brooke was crying his eyes out -kinda- as well as Franky that was barely holding the Sunny in a straight line and Zoro was straight with his arms crossed his head high and what caught his attention the most was the straw-hat at the swordsman's hand. Sanji jumped at the helm.

"Hey, what happened here? Where are we? Most importantly, WHERE IS LUFFY?!" Sanji said while grabbing Zoro by his collar.

By now all the others noticed the same as Sanji just noticed. Chopper and Usopp ran inside the Sunny in search of Luffy while Nami and Robin hugged each other.

"Hey, I'm asking you what happened, marimo!" Sanji was screaming at Zoro's face that turned his gaze from the island to the blond guy to mutter just few words that he already said once before to the cook "Nothing Happened."

The blond cook gripped harded at the collar of the swordman "What do you mean by nothing happened?! Then where the hell is Luffy and where the hell are we?!" Zoro averted his eyes avoiding eye contact with the man grabbing him by the collar. "HEY DAMN IT! TELL -".

"STOP IT SANJI!" Sanji stopped and released Zoro as Franky yelled and looked at them, Zoro was gripping hard at the straw-hat on his hand and by now everybody already realized what really happened ... Luffy saved them by staying behind and fighting Akainu.

Usopp and Chopper left the quarters crying their eyes out while Robin and Nami where crying and hugging each other at the lawn deck.

As they got closer to the island a shock of reality and irony came to them. A giant sign in the port of the island made everything look even more ironic and sad. "The island is under control of the Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. This has to be a joke. From all the places" Franky said while they got near the coast and by the port there was a crowd waiting for them, none marines though, they were just citizens that probably were there after recognizing the Jolly Roger.

As they ported they people that were there were happily screaming and calling for Luffy and at behind the public at the entrance of the city, there was the man, Luffy's grandfather, Garp looking at the ship and besides him was a fat woman and a young woman and another old man.

As the straw-hats left the ship the crowd fell silent, the air around them wasn't the even bit happy. All nine of them headed direct to Garp and stopped in front of him, heads low and tears falling with a murderous silent in the air and receiving the message without a need of word tears formed at Garp's eyes and the two woman also burst into tears.

"He was a great person and THE BEST CAPTAIN! HE IS OUR ONLY PIRATE KING!" Zoro said while giving the straw-hat to Garp that just stood there looking at the crew and at the hat in front of him. "I feel that I should give this to you."

Garp took the hat from Zoro's hand and turned away. "There is a river right ahead, use it to bring the ship inside the island. Right now I'm the only one securing this island. After you hide the ship come inside the forest."

* * *

**A/N: **Damn it! I cried while writing this first chapter!  
In the further chapters i'll be including things that have been on my mind and also some spoilers. For those who are not up to date with the manga I warn you ... take care with spoilers!

**PS:** Please R&R! It's my first FanFic and I really want to know how you like it. There will be grammar and other errors about the language since english ain't my mother language.


	2. Shanks Appears!

**A/N: **This chapter is still safe for those that hate spoiler ... what happens here is a pure result of my crazy mind!

* * *

The ship properly hidden, Garp was at the entrance of the forest holding to the straw-hat and looking at them, he turned his back and started to walk inside the forest until they reached a house in the woods where the Makino and Dadan and the Mayor were waiting for them at the door.

Everyone walked inside the house and it wasn't any luxurous house or anything like that it was just a simple and plain house. The only thing that caught the attention of the straw-hats was a shelf at the wall right in front of the entrance. Garp walked over to the shelf and placed Luffy's hat there and as if accompanying his brothers at the shelf now were three hats laying there, three brother together once again.

Garp set on the floor with the shelf behind him, Zoro sat in front of him with Nami by his side and the others sat behind them.

"We were surrounded by Akainu in the New World. We escaped with two burst through the Calm Belt while Luffy stopped Akainu and an entire fleet." Zoro said while looking at Garp in the eyes. "I don't know what happened to him but -"

Garp interrupted the swordsman "I can understand you thoughts young pirate. I know from the time I saw you all for the first time in Water 7 that you would never left him behind." Garp sighed looking at the pirate crew of his grandson "Lighten Up will ya all?!"

"How can we lighten up when Luffy stayed behind fighting Akainu and an entire marine fleet on his own while we ran away?!" Nami's word made every crewmember's face retort in pain as dispair.

Garp began to stand up "Well, you removed a really heavy weight that was on my chest when you told me that Luffy stayed behind alone fighting Akainu" Garp sighed removing the straw-hat from the shelf

"How can you say something like this?!" Nami screamed at the man currently holding the hat.

"Don't get me wrong, Burglar Cat. When you arrived at Fuusha I thought that my beloved grandson had died in the Grand Line. We are talking about him fighting Akainu. Even if he was to lose he wouldn't be killed."

"What are you saying, Garp-san?" Robin asked with an evident ton of curiosity

Garp looked intently at the straw-hat "We are talking about Sakazuki. His pride was hurt when Luffy escaped the war against the Whitebeard. He will undoubtly make a public execution as he did with Ace. And it will be without a single drop of doubt here on the East Blue."

"How can you be so sure about this?" Zoro asked looking at the man that was now smiling at the hat

"Luffy is from the East Blue and it is also where he is the most popular and he will probably hold the execution at Loguetown."

"Loguetown, the city of begin and end also where the Pirate King was executed." Robin commented

"Also, the place where Sakazuki was born and where the former Admiral Zephyr recruited him." Garp said heading to the exit of the house. "Hey, brats! Faster we need to hurry before that snoty magma brat discover that you guys came to Fuusha and contacted me. I'll have you guys to take me to an old buddy."

Zoro and Sanji and Franky followed Garp to the Sunny Go while the others stood behind.

"Hey, isn't Luffy's grandfather a little too happy now?! I'm also happy as hell that we still have a chance of saving Luffy but ..." Usopp said while looking at Nami and Robin and Brooke and Chopper that stayed behind.

"That's because since Ace died and he didn't do anything to prevent it and he has been spending all his time inside the forest where Luffy and Ace and Sabo constructed a tree ship. He would often come to the bar to get some drinks and search for news about Luffy at the newspaper." Makino took a step in front while wiping her tears "I'm certain that he blamed himself for not being able to protect Ace."

"But it wasn't his fault. Ace chose the pirate path on his own and so did Luffy." Nami said changing her gaze from the woman to the path that her friends took following Garp.

"Oh, and this might be a bit late but ... Can I see your pant-" Nami on reflex kicked Brooke that was about to ask something perveted to Makino.

"I'm sorry but who might you be?" Robin asked while looking at the three figures.

Makino took the front "I'm Makino and I have a bar at the city, I used to teach Ace and Luffy some manners. I could say that at least Ace learned them. This one in my right is ..."

Dadan stepped "I'm Dadan and I'm a mountain thief and the one who raised that ingrate brat that never send me a letter and Ace."

The old man also stepped in front "I'm the Mayor of the city and I hate pirates and any outlaws ... at least those that I didn't know when they were children or their friends."

'Ugh ... a tsundere old man' Usopp said while making a really strange face

"Excuse me, but I would like to know if there is a Farmacy or a place where I can get herbs ... Luffy will probably be hurt." Chopper said

"Ahh ... it spoke! The racoon spoke!" Dadan screamed and jumped back

"I'm not a racoon! I'm a reinder!" Chopper yelled

"Oh, how cute. I want to give a it a hug." Makino said already hugging chopper.

It was incredible after just a few words of hope that Garp gave them the entire crew was acting like normal once again ... the mood was light and they could breath again. The situation that there captain was still made them worried and they would space out but it certainly was more like the normal straw-hats now ... they were alive, maybe this was an unknown power of the Monkey D. family but the crew were once again smiling.

* * *

Garp took Zoro and Sanji and Franky after him saying "I need to talk with an old buddy." and Nami and Usopp followed Makino to her bar to relax and distract them from the scene they had the night before and the Mayor took Chopper and Robin to buy new books and Brooke wanted to buy a piano so he could play a new song for Luffy when he got back.

Currently Nami and Usopp were sitting at the counter of the bar, a place where previously Luffy and Shanks sat together and why not say that very own place was the beginning of the adventure that would engulf all of their lives, the place where Luffy decided to became a pirate, one that would surpass even The Red Hair Shanks and be the holder of the Pirate King title.

"Hey, hey Makino-san. How was Luffy in his early days? Was he as stubborn as he is now? Did he cause as much trouble as he causes to us now?" Nami asked with a clear sign of curiosity in her.

Makino just looked at the girl throwing herself over the counter while asking about her Captain ... or could this curiosity come from another place other than the young girl's head? Makino brushed this little thought for later as she turned to them. "Well, I know only about the troubles that get on the news so I can't actually compare them but ... Yep, you could say he was the same when young." the woman even as she was facing them her gaze was distant as she reminded of the past. "Luffy and Shanks' crew would spend all day long playing or just talking whatever nonsense came to their mind ... even though Luffy would always get caught in some kind of prank he still loved it, most of this was with your father Usopp, Yasopp would play with Luffy and always talk about you to him."

"You know my father Makino-san?!" Usopp almost drown at his drink

"Yasopp is your father and he is part of The Red Hair Pirates, right? You look exactly like him." as Makino said a shadow with a big nose came to Nami's mind making her chuckle.

Their conversation was interrupted as a Den Den Mushi started to ring and as Makino answered she was startled as the other person shouted at the other side "Makino! Prepare us a huge amount of sake! We are taking a brake and we are almost at Fuusha!"

* * *

At the city Robin and Chopper were inside of a bookstore with the Mayor and Brooke had disappeared from their sight the minute they entered the town. It was almost impossible to tell that such place could actually exist. Inside the walls the city was like one of the prime cities they saw in the Grand Line while the place called Gray Terminal was the polar opposite and at the other side of the forest was Fuusha Village that offered a warm environment and such contrast caught Robin's attention.

"Mayor-san, Can you tell me if there is a book telling about the history of this place? I've already looked at every book here but-" Robin asked the old man but was interrupted as he looked at her and made a sign for her to not speak as the man by the register was looking at them.

"I'll talk to you about this matter once we get back, Archaeologist-san." the elder said in a low voice turning away from the man watching them and facing the little reindeer that was already carrying about 8 new books and smiling -not that beautiful of a smile though- for finding books he never saw before.

"Look, Robin! They even have the story of the Red Nose Reindeer! Do you think they by any chance might have one about a reindeer with a blue nose?!" Chopper said smiling and showing the book to the woman that just smiled back.

So those books weren't all about medicine "I don't think they will have it here. Shall we pay for them and go back already, Doctor-san?" Robin said taking the books from the hands of the little Doctor that just nodded an affirmative.

As they left the bookstore they were confronted with a huge commotion and a happy music could be heard coming from the crowd. It wasn't the usual music they were used to, there was a slight different tone to it though there definitely was the presence of the usual tone and the unmistakable laugh with it.

"Yohohoho, you sure knows how to play a good song!" the skeleton was playing a duet in the middle of the crowd with another man, maybe a street artist? Didn't seem so, the man carried a gun by his side and just like Brooke he had a sword hidden in his instrument he was definitely a pirate and the same type as them, one that had a happy-go-around Captain that would always give his all for his crew.

Robin approached the pair playing at the street and as they stopped playing and the people around them started to disperse the woman looked at the man carefully analyzing a little bit more "Brooke-san we have to go back to the others."

"Yohohoho, sorry Robin-san. I got really involved with this musician here. He sure knows how to make your heart beat faster with his music, even though I don't have a heart to beat! Yohohoho!" Brooke started to follow Robin back to the village.

Robin stopped and looked at the other musician "Aren't you coming with us, Red Hair's Musician-san?" she smiled at the man that has just finished packing his instruments.

* * *

Back in the village Robin and Brooke and Chopper where heading to Makino's bar with the Mayor and the musician of the Red Hair Pirates and as soon as they entered the city loud laughs could be heard followed by as loud cries.

As they entered the bar a comical touching scene could be seen, two man were at the floor crying in each others arms surrounded by other men laughing they so much that some were bursting into tears while Nami was talking with Makino at the counter.

"Waaaaaaahhh! Usopp it's so great that I have the chance to see you! Your nose is the exact same of your mother!"

"Waaaaaaahhh! It's really great that I have the chance to meet you father! And I'm also happy that I look more like my mother than you!"

"Hey, say something like this again and I'll shot you! Waaaaaaahhhh! I want to teach you how to be a great pirate!"

"I'm already a brave warrior of the sea! I even have giant friends!"

Robin sat next to Nami as the others were drinking and singing along with the two musicians that arrived while Chopper and Usopp and Yasopp were dancing the usual straw-hats dance with chopsticks.

"Are you okay, Navigator-san?" the archaeologist asked her friend that was just staring at the glass and brushing the board with her finger.

"I'm just not sure if we could be here in such a peaceful atmosphere while Luffy is ... who knows how he might be now." tears came to the eyes of the navigator.

"Don't sweat it, young lady." a calm and deep voice came by the other side of her. A red hair was by her side now drinking sake. "We all are here just as worried as you guys are but if we don't act like normal how do you expect us to fight like we usually do and greet Luffy like we would do normally?"

"R-RED HAIR, SHANKS?!" Nami screamed jumping back "I never thought I would see one of the Yonkou in flesh I thought only part of your crew was here.

"What are you saying Nami-san? Shanks was standing at the door laughing at the Father and Son play all this time." Makino remarked from behind the counter while pouring a glass for Robin.

"Besides this isn't just part of my crew, this is my entire crew. Hahaha!" Shanks was laughing from the top of this heart at Nami's reaction

A serious expression dominated Shanks hair soon after "Actually we were waiting for Luffy at the next island. He was supposed to meet us there and as he was running late I sent one of mine to check you guys and when he returned the news weren't exactly the ones I wanted either." the women were watching Shanks closer as he seemed to have news about Luffy after they left him. "Apparently Luffy was taken under custody by Akainu and a was taken inside the marine warship that survived the battle. It looks like he will be taken to Impel Down."

Shanks took a sip on his glass and started again. "To tell you the truth I didn't expect you guys to be here, I came in search of Garp. I can say that this is a rather happy surprise and I guess that this is also a good thing since there were no signs of you guys we thought that you were all dead."

"We were surrounded by the marines in the way to the next island and when we were about to flee from them, probably Luffy knocked us out and stayed behind to fight them." Nami said hardening her grip on the cup.

"Excuse me if this may sound rude but what do you mean by 'waiting for us at the next island'? We didn't make any appointment." Robin said while looking at the red haired.

"Hmm ... so this means that Luffy didn't tell you guys about it. Few weeks ago one of my men contacted Luffy at the previous island and we were meant to meet at your next stop." Shanks took a piece of paper from his pocket. "Luffy gave us this in case we needed to contact him."

"That's Luffy's vivre card, isn't it?" Nami asked taking the paper from Shanks

"Can I ask what was supposed to be the topic of your meeting with Luffy today?" Robin asked preparing to analyze very well the answer of the man

But for not only her surprise Shanks said something outrageous that left the straw-hats mouths hanging while the red hairs were just slightly grinning as their Captain announced "We were supposed to create a Pirate Alliance today to take down the other three Yonkou."

"Hey hey hey. What are you saying there?" Usopp that was seconds ago crying on his dad's arms was now in a mix of shock and fear and excitement.

"Usopp, is just as my Captain just said. You guys and us were gonna form an alliance and take the other three Yonkou." Yasopp said while standing up and wiping his tears "You are not gonna chicken up now, are you?"

"Well, it isn't the point anymore. I came here initially in search of Garp to know what he thinks we should do about his grandson's arrest." Shanks said standing up "Though even if we wanted to do so, it looks like he isn't here anymore so ... LET'S PARTY UNTIL HE COME BACKS!"

A single though went through the mind of each of the straw-hats 'So this is the pirate that Luffy admires so much.I kinda know why Luffy is so ... Luffy'

* * *

**A/N: **I made this chapter rather fast since the story was still fresh on my mind ... it wasn't as emotional as the previous one but will be an important one to the later chapters


	3. Zeff and Garp

**A/N: **Still safe for those who hate spoilers!

* * *

"Hey Garp-san, Can't you tell us who exactly are we going to meet?" Sanji asked while looking at the old man sitting by the mast but got no answer in return.

"Hey, go check if he still breathing, love-cook." the swordsman said eyeing the blond man by his side.

"What did you say, moss-head?! Who do you think you are to order me aro-?!" the blond said glaring at the other man but was interrupted by one of the fists of love from Garp that had woken up with their noise. "Don't start arguing now! Are you two kids?!"

The two man looked at Garp holding his fist near his jaw as if he was preparing to hit them once again "Hey, you may be Luffy's grandpa but I doesn't mean you can hit-!" while both men started to say something together -which wasn't an rare event when their pride as straw-hats was on the line- they were interrupted by another fist of love and now were both unconscious.

"You should rest while you can! Cyborg you can also rest, just tell me how to guide the ship." Garp said approaching Franky.

"I don't need to rest Garp-san! I'm SUUPER OKAY!" Franky made his usual super pose to show that he was ok but as he saw Garp making a fist "But i think i should rest a little as well, the whole ship can be controlled by the helm. I'm gonna take my SUPER NAP!" Franky grabbed Sanji and Zoro from the floor and headed to the boys quarters.

* * *

The resonance of powerful hakis woke the three man that rushed out of the boys quarters ready to fight but for their surprise there weren't under attack and the people resonance from hakis were coming from two old man, their presence was enough to suffocate everyone around them and to further surprise none of the old men standing there were unknown to the crew -actually one of them was a new face for Franky.

"Huhuhu ... It looks like you can still fight as damn well as you did when we fought each other in the past." Garp said with his fist connecting with a piece of wood that know served as a leg.

"Hahaha ... you damn old geezer, what are you doing here? I thought that I said I didn't want anything to do with you nor with pirates anymore." A man with a wood leg wearing a white cook outfit with an enormous hat and beard was with his leg held high stopping Garp's fist.

Sanji's jaw dropped to the floor "That's utterly impossible! It has to be!"

"Oh ... it looks like you decided to bring some eggplant to me, Garp." Zeff looked at the young cook that once was under his tutelage "Come in. We can talk inside the restaurant. Patty! Carne! We are closed for today!"

"Hey geezer, this restaurant can never close!" Sanji yelled at Zeff who kicked him right in the middle of the face.

"Shut up, eggplant! I'm the Chief here and if I call it a day then it's! Besides, I guess you guys don't want others to know about the topic we are going to discuss here, do you?" Zeff looked at the sails of the Sunny that were know playing sails, different from the normal ones that has the straw-hats symbol on it and their Jolly Roger was also hidden.

Already inside the restaurant there was no customer anymore and the only ones that were there was Sanji and Zoro and Franky sitting at a table along with Garp and Zeff. The air was thick and suffocating, none men has spoke a word.

The tension in the air was blew to the skies when a snoring could be heard coming from where the old marine was sitting and a loud sound of a large group falling could be heard, probably the cooks were trying to listen to the conversation and the shock of the lack of attention by Garp was high making them fall.

"Hahaha ... that's so typical of you!" Zeff was laughing his heart out in a way that no one has ever heard. "So, what is it that bring you all here? Though I have a guess."

"I'm here to ask a favor of you, Red Leg Zeff." Garp was now wide awake and looking Zeff in the eyes.

The cooked just closed his eyes and caressed his beard "It's about you grandson, ain't it?" Zeff opened his eyes looking at Luffy's crew.

"Indeed it is. Luffy was caught by Sakazuki and is probably going to be sentenced to be public executed in the same way they did with Ace. They need to set an example and affirm that the justice is supreme." Garp said looking at the man in front of him.

"You know, Garp. Your grandson made me a huge favor taking this eggplant to the Grand Line and I'm really thankful to him for this. However I'm no longer Red Leg Zeff, now I'm just Chief Zeff from the floating restaurant Baratie." Zeff stood up and headed to the door and when he opened it a wave of cooks invaded the room falling one over the other.

"I understand. Thanks." Garp stood up heading to the exit and sign for the straw-hats to follow him.

As the four man exited the restaurant a loud yell could be heard from upper level of the restaurant "Time and Place?!" it was definitely Zeff's voice and in response to it Garp yelled without turning to face the man "Loguetown, probably! The time is up to Sakazuki-brat! I left a Den Den Mushi with the muscle head cook!" Patty appeared by the Chief side giving him the baby Den Den Mushi.

Garp hopped inside the Sunny followed by the other three men "We are going back to Fuusha. I need to make some calls before the news spread."

* * *

On the way back to Fuusha and with an ally ready to fight alongside with them the straw-hats were a little more relieved and who could ever think that Zeff would be an old acquaintance of Garp, this sure was a small world.

Sanji approached Garp that was sitting in the lawn deck taking another of his naps. The blond guy was indecisive if he could wake up the old man that hours ago knocked him out just from arguing with Zoro.

"Are you sure you are the same one that was by Luffy's side all this time?! I didn't think someone he thought valuable as a comrade and that had spent most part of his life watching Zeff would chicken out from an old man after being punched only once." Garp said to the man that was in front of him and his words reached the deepest part of the cook's heart.

"How could you know my value? I couldn't even protect Luffy! And he knew it and as a proof that idiot Captain of mine even knocked me out in a surprise attack!" Sanji yelled at the old man that was in the same position with his head held low and that was when Zoro punched Sanji in the face.

"Don't you dare say something like this again. If you dare I vow for my swordsmanship that I'll fucking kill you." Zoro's expression was dark, the darkest expression he ever showed, even the most hated enemy they faced so far had never been confronted with such expression and his voice was dry and cold demonstrating how serious he was with his words.

"I understand my grandson. And looking at you, I can't help but think that I would do the same thing." Garp stood up and placed a hand on the cook's shoulder "It's not that he doens't think that you can't protect him, actually it's the exact opposite. If he hadn't done what he did you would undoubtedly jump off the ship and go after him and even give your life away trying to save him." Garp looked at Zoro telling him that it was okay and he could leave now.

Before leaving Zoro looked at Sanji and opened his mouth, few words came out but explained more than necessary "His crew is his life and his is ours."

Sanji's mood lightened a little with the words from the first mate "I know that already damn it, moss head."

"Didn't look like you did though."

"Hey, Are you looking for a fight?!"

Now with the cook back to his usual self, Garp left him by the lawn deck arguing with Zoro and headed to the crow's nest. Getting there he could see some weights that belonged to the swordsman and some books and newspapers at the corner of the couch.

The old man looked through the window gazing at the deep blue as he left his thought take over.

* * *

The day was blue and clear with birds flying straight to the waters of the Grand Line and with nothing but the clinging of swords and screams of pain as people were kicked and punched around as if flowing with the waves that could easily swallow a warship as a mid day snack.

"Hey,Garp! Don't you think it's enough of following a rookie?! The higher ups will get mad at you!" a man yelled from the top of the crows nest of the pirate ship.

"Hahaha ... I won't let go of my prey that easily Besides you are one of the few worth chasing aside from Roger,Zeff!" a marine said while throwing a huge canon ball that easily surpassed the size of the pirate ship, though it was kicked away by the opposite captain without breaking a sweat.

"Hohoho ... I'll take it as a compliment" Zeff was happily laughing as he kicked the marines out of his ship getting ready to flee. "I'll be holding a feast at Foodvalten's outskirts! See you there!"

"You better stock a fairly amount of meat!" Garp yelled at the pirate that was currently fleeing.

One of the newcomer marines came to Garp "Vice-Admiral Garp, what are your orders? Do you want me to call for reinforcements and ambush them there?"

"What are you saying?! We are marines not pirates! How can you betray someone that offers you food?! Everyone, prepare to sail! We are heading to a feast in Foodvalten!" the vice-admiral screamed to his crew that made a big uproar with the news celebrating that they could eat Zeff's food once again.

* * *

Once they got to Foodvalten that was currently under Whitebeard control the marine ship entered through a river at the opposite side of the city just like pirates would do in an island under marine control and as they got further the sound of pan and spoons could be heard along with a pirate song and laughs that were way contagious.

The noise got even higher when a certain marine vice-admiral entered the pirate circle screaming that he was hungry and telling some of the pirates to go get help the marines unload the drinks. Garp set at the head of the table that was near the campfire where Zeff was currently cooking and looking at his crew laughing and dancing along with marines.

"Hahaha ... it's still hard to believe at the scene right in front of me, pirates and marines dancing and laughing and eating together." Zeff said while taking a sip in the drink that Garp just gave him.

"Huh ... it's good this way, once in a while these guys need to remember that everyone is equal and has the right to laugh." Garp said while looking at his glass.

"Hey, Garp. It's been a year since I'm here at the Grand Line and Roger is dead ... My men may not look like it but I know that they are at their limit." the cook said with a serious face yet with a tender look in his eyes "I'm thinking about leaving this Ocean and chill down in somewhere."

"Do you really think a pirate like you would be able to stay quiet? Hahaha ... it sure is a strange world. I never thought that you of all pirates I've seen so far would leave the Grand Line." the man sitting at the table gulped his drink in one go and placed the cup on the table "What do you think of the East Blue? It's almost as calm as the Calm Belt and I think that you can have a nice time there since the Marine don't pay much attention there."

"Are you sure you should be saying this to a pirate?"

"There is no way that a person that offers you food is a bad guy, besides I think it would do good to that Ocean if you were there."

"Hahaha ... it sure is strange to hear that a pirate going somewhere would do go to that place."

"It sure is hahaha. When are you planning to go?"

"I'm telling them tonight at the feast and I think that with one or two days to stock food and were are leaving the Grand Line."

"In three days we have a change in the marine troops that will be protecting this area making this an area without marine forces. Prepare your man to cross the Calm Belt, in four days of row you will be out in the North Blue." Garp took his glass and went to headed towards the men there were happily dancing while waiting for the food to be ready.

"A marine telling a pirate how to escape and where to ... this has to be a first. You sure are one hell of a marine, Garp." Zeff said to himself while looking at the men that froze when Garp joined them.

* * *

Three days after the big feast at Foodvalten and Zeff's crew were preparing to depart and leave the Grand Line.

One of the men from the pirate crew came in closer to Zeff as they were about to set sail "Captain, I came here to say for everyone one thing. We can still hold our own here on the New World so you don't nee-?"

The man was interrupted with a gentle touch on his shoulder by the Captain "This is a decision made by your Captain. We are not leaving because of you guys only. We are leaving because I think that settling down may also be a good choice, moreover I know you all pretty well and I know that you guys are strong enough to face this sea."

The pirate that came in was now in tears and so was the rest of the crew at the Chiefs words and in a few seconds all the crew was already inside the ship and preparing to leave.

As the ship was almost entering the Calm Belt a familiar ship could be seen, a marine warship was waiting for them at the limit between the oceans and as they got closer to each other a giant canon ball flew towards the pirate ship and was kicked back as easily as it was launched.

"You better not make me go after you again! Red Leg Zeff!" A man wearing a shirt full of flowers at the front of the marine ship yelled.

"You wouldn't even be able to, Vice-Admiral Garp!" the main over the figure of his pirate ship yelled back in response.

* * *

Little knocks in the door that lead to the crows nest slowly brought Garp back from his thoughts and as the blond man came in the old man stood up from the place he was.

"Lunch in ready, Garp-san. Franky also said that we are arriving in Fuusha in another 1 hour in the winds keep steady." the cook passed the message and went down the ladder.

The old marine looked once again through the window 'Who would ever think that the child that inherited your will and dream would end up being part of Luffy's group. I'm really glad I told you to come to the East Blue, Zeff.'

Sanji's food was mouth watering as usual and following his habit of cooking for his Captain, the cook prepared an enormous feast resulting in Franky and Sanji and Zoro currently looking at the scene and doing nothing but wondering who in the world would be able to each such amount of food besides his Captain, however such wonder was easily brushed aside.

As the old man got to the kitchen a really familiar smell numbed his senses and as if it was a normal lunch time the other three man noticed that if they didn't pay attention they would leave the kitchen without eating even a little slice of meat or a grain o rice.

As the three man were eating and fighting to keep their food safe from Garp a common thought resonated in the head of the straw hats at the place 'He sure is Luffy's grandfather'.

As the old marine was eating every little thing that was in front of him a single thought was on his mind 'I really am glad that i told you to come to the East Blue, Zeff!'

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late chapter. I actually kinda had a hard time writing this one since I had only the image of Garp and Zeff knowing each other from previous fights.

Some of you may find this chapter kinda boring or out of reason for now but i had to explain it or else the ending that i have in my had would be extremely weird.

One last thing ... I know I didn't asked for it last chapter but **REVIEW ARE MORE THAN WELCOME **also the next chapters will depend on the reviews


	4. Nightmare

**A/N: **First chapter that will uncover the feelings of the crew \o/ ... take care with spoilers on this one

* * *

Back at Fuusha, the straw hats that were left out of the group that went with Garp were starting to feel uneasy with Shanks group around since they didn't know what was happening to their captain and right now they didn't know what the group in the sunny was doing either.

The mood in the bar was still the same since the Red Hair pirates arrived early in the morning, a very cheerful mood that was really close to the one that was always over the Sunny and this was kind of saddening for the straw hats right now because it kept reminding them of their captain, something that they didn't need right now because the image of a grinning boy wearing a straw hat and always by their side was still fresh and constantly appearing in their minds.

Brooke already disappeared from the place saying he wanted to go somewhere to compose his new song and Usopp already had more than thousands of duels with his father and none have missed one shot yet it was actually amazing that none of them have missed so far since they were taking shots on coins and each time they draw the distance would increase and Chopper, well he was still as high tension as he was when Shanks arrived, he kept hearing the adventures that the Red Hair pirates had and was squealing and screaming and laughing with every little piece of adventure that he was told.

Nami and Robin were currently sleeping at the rooms on the back of the bar after taking on Makino's advice to relax a little while they could since none of them had slept until after the events from the day before.

The room had an oddly warming atmosphere that embraced them as the silence calmed their minds and bodies making the girls slowly fall asleep. After a few seconds the only thing that could be heard was their breath and the sound of the curtains that were blew with the gentle wind entering the room and to keep it comfortable.

* * *

_Nami's Dream_

The sun high in the skies without even a single cloud and the ocean was in a beautiful blue. Nami still a child with Nojiko and Bellemere by her side were standing over this beautiful blue ocean when suddenly Bellemere disappears and the fishman pirates mark appear beneath them representing the control over Nami's village.

"Bellemere! Bellemere! Where are you?! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to draw maps anymore! Bellemere HELP ME PLEASE! I WANT TO BE FREE!" the image of little Nami crying while bracing herself with the fishman mark under her screamed for help but to no avail and slowly the little girl started to grow up.

As Nami grew up she started calling less and less for Bellemere but the scene was pretty much the same, she was still under control of Arlong and having to steal from pirates while hurting herself. By now what was the most beautiful day with skies and ocean as blue and ocean clean turned into a dark and cold place, ten sun was nowhere to be seen and the waters were heavy and cold.

Nami's eyes were losing its lights and her mind was about to break from the pressure she put on herself on the darkness the surrounded her.

A dim string of light started to invade the darkness and light the place, the skies were starting to clean once again and small rrays off light started to reflect on the blue surface of the ocean and the image of a silly boy grinning at her was the origin of the change, he carried with him all the warmth to make the ocean an welcoming place and the winds to blow away all the clouds that were stopping the sun and as the boy got closer to her the fishman mark under them started to fade.

"Hey Nami why are you still crying? I'm already here for you." The boy was right in font of her standing her a hand to help her get up.

"What took you so long, idiot?!" she took her captain's hand and as he pulled her up she instinctively embraced him as to not fall back "I guess this may have been the best decision of my life" the navigator said in a low voice at her captain's ear.

"Shishishi ... you bet." the boy was grinning while quietly returning the embrace.

Flashes of their adventures started passing under the water as the two were still embraced, images from their hard battles and the happy times of parties and the imaginable places they passed through and the different people they met and each time their team got bigger and stronger.

They let go of each other when the memories of Sabaody appeared.

"It sure was a hard time for us, wasn't it?" Luffy said with his trademark grin on his face with his hat covering his eyes, even now that topic was a taboo, only Luffy and Robin new the order that they were sent flying.

"Luffy, when Ace died if we were by your side-?" Nami was interrupted by the captain

"It's okay, Nami." images of their reunion on Sabaody and the battles underwater and in Punk Hazard and even their little bout with DoFlamingo in Dressrosa started to appear under the water as images of their friends smiling appeared on bubbles around them.

"Moreover we are now strong enough for the New World thanks to that." the captain smiled warmly at her but with a little bit of sadness the same look he has every once in a while after coming back from his seat at the Sunny's head.

After the two years apart everyone came back more mature but even among them Luffy was the one who came more mature than anyone else, he still played the same way with everyone but now he would often be alone training and meditating to practice his Haki.

Nami was shook back with a thunder and with the sky getting cloudy and the ocean darkening, but what really caught her attention was the boy sinking right in front of her.

"It looks like I won't be able to see your world map. I'm sorry Nami, I'm sorry." Luffy closed his eyes as if he already accepted his death and slowly sank.

Nami grabbed his pulse and was trying to pull him but to no avail, the boy was sinking more and more.

"Luffy! Come on, YOU never give up no matter what the circumstances are! Luffy ... Luffy ... Luffy!"

* * *

"Navi ... tor-san ... gator ... Navigator-san ... Navigator-san"

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled for her captain startling Robin that was sitting at the bed Nami was sleeping.

"Are you okay Nami?" the black haired woman asked her friend that just woke up from a terrible nightmare and seemed to still don't know what has just happened as she was looking around as if searching for something ... perhaps someone.

"I see. It was only a nightmare." the woman that just woke up hugged her friend with all she got as tears began to fall from her eyes as if they were a river "I'm scared, Robin. I'm too scared. I don't know what to do nor where to go if Luffy isn't there. I don't want to be separated from him again because I'm sure I won't be able to handle losing anyone precious to me again." her tears continued to fall nonstop.

Robin returned the hug her friend gave and gently patted the navigator's head trying to calm her down "It's okay now Nami. Everything will be alright. It was only a nightmare and we are going to meet Captain-san again and nobody will die." the woman kept patting Nami's head as her breath began to go back to its usual one though the tears were still falling.

The two women continued in the same position for a little while before letting go "Thank you Robin. I think you will be a great mother some day ... heh" Nami said to the woman that just stood up and turned away from her, an action that wasn't much like for the archaeologist.

"It-It seems you are fine now. Your face is a total mess from the crying so go wash your face and let's eat lunch later. It seems Makino-san prepared a meal for us" Robin left the room after passing the message and a little bit of blush could be seem in her face, this slightly blushed face that was soon confirmed when the reindeer that was in the front of the door when the archaeologist exited yelled something about Robin having a fever and how red her face was.

* * *

Brooke still hadn't returned after he left earlier that morning in search for expiration to compose his new song and Nami and Robin were sitting in one of the tables at the bar that now was quiet since Shanks and his crew went back to their ship. Usopp and Chopper sat across the two women after helping Makino bring the food and drinks. Sanji's food were definitely delicious but Makino could give him a run for his money, the food was simply delicious and it was emanating the feeling of love and at the same time giving a warmth that truly felt like home.

"Wow, your food is one of the best I ever ate, Makino-san" Nami said while stuffing her cheeks and savoring every little bite and surely a certain cook would definitely be dying of envy if he heard it, even if the other cook was a woman as pretty as the straw hats muses.

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know what you guys like so I just cooked what Luffy would always ask me to cook for him."

'No wonder there is so much meat' Usopp made a note to himself.

Nami stopped for a second as she remembered the nightmare she just had but was soon pulled back to reality as a pair of hands appeared and started to tickle her sides making she laugh madly "S-Stop it Robin! My sides are hurting already of so much laughing"

'Geez, Robin. You don't have to worry so much about me. I'm fine already, really fine.' and with only a little exchange of glances the other woman could understand what Nami said.

"Women sure is a scary thing. You can even talk without saying a single word." Usopp said between one bite and one gulp after looking at the pair on the other side of the table.

"That's not the only thing we can do." Makino approached them to refill their drinks "And after some time we can even tell what the other person is feeling or thinking." the woman blinked to their other two that just averted their gazes without saying a word knowing that Makino was right ... and probably already discovered one or two little secrets that the two straw hats females were hiding.

* * *

It was already one p.m. when the Sunny appeared in the horizon and as soon as it appeared the figure of a marine flying from the Sunny towards Shanks that was standing at the port as if awaiting for Garp's return - well, he was actually waiting for Luffy's grandfather to come back.

"It's nice to meet you again Vice-Admiral Garp, The Hero." Shanks greeted Garp while paring his strike with his sword. "Haven't seen each other since Captain Roger let himself get caught."

"You brat, how dare you show yourself in front of me after putting ideas of being a pirate on Luffy's head?" the old marine was looking Shanks in the eye and surprisingly none of them were giving an inch of space for the other, the one that draw back first would have to admit defeat.

Though, what was really surprising was what came after that. A loud bang sound could be heard as the Vice-Admiral and one of the Yonkou were sent flying back to the ocean and surely enough the victorious one was standing proud looking at them.

"What do you think you are doing at a time like this?!" Makino was standing proud at the pier.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this will be a short chapter this time since i didn't like how it was mixing Nami's feelings and the reunion of Garp and Shanks.

One last thing, review it please ... i'm one hell of a needy writer and i want to know how you guys feel about the story ... i know asking for reviews is annoying so this is the last chapter that i ask for it ... THANKS o/


	5. Before

**A/N: **Care with spoilers and I'll be introducing an OC here o/

* * *

24 hours ago ...

It was lunch time in the straw hats and as usual every one was already feeling anxious about what kind of food Sanji would make them since the cook was actually pretty much fired up after acquiring a rare type of meat at the last island.

Luffy was playing hide & seek with Usopp and Chopper, Zoro was up at the crows nest training -as usual- and Robin was always reading something in a quite place and spending all her time in the library reading alone and sometimes with Nami, which was the cause of the aquarium being silent, seemed to upset her a little and the second most quite place in the ship was the crows nest because Zoro was always there and he didn't like people interrupting his training.

Brooke and Franky were talking at the wheel and Nami was at the library finishing the map from the last island and sorting through the maps from the previous places they've been since they came to the New World but her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her Captain coming down to call her for lunch.

"Hey, Nami! Sanji told me to call you for lunch!" the boy gave her his trade mark toothy grin.

"He could have just used the speaker. Moreover, aren't you wasting your time here? All the food will be gone if you don't go." Nami was patching her maps and preparing to go to the kitchen

"It seems Franky is upgrading some things on the Sunny and we can't use the speakers for a while. Besides, the food won't disappear if I'm not there." the boy said without letting the smile escape his figure and taking his hat from his head. "By the way, can you fix my hat later, Nami? It seems it got caught in the last fight."

"Sure. I already finished sorting the maps." she approached the door where the boy was standing "Shall we go then?"

* * *

As normal there was a huge feast being presented to the straw hats for lunch and at the same pace that new plates were being served the food was disappearing and their Captain's belly getting bigger while some of the crew were eating their food and stopping a thieving hand that would often try to steal something and others (Nami and Robin) separated some food at the corner of the plate.

"Your food today is even tastier, Sanji-kun." Nami complimented the cook that came spinning with a couple of glasses with juice for the girls

"Thank you Nami-swan! Today's food is a really special one since I got my hands on this fine piece of giant wild boar." Sanji was happily handing the cups for Nami and Robin and it really looked like he was overwhelmed with pleasure for being able to get his hands on such thing.

"Wow ... so this meat is from Elbaf?!" Usopp asked with his mouth full and with shiny stars replacing his eyes and missing his meat for the thieving hand.

"HELL NO! This is a rare piece of meat because it's one that only the Amazon's Women can get! That's why it's so rare!" Sanji said with a firm voice that was the exact opposite of his face where a red river was flowing unstoppable from his nose.

"Oh! So that's why this meat tastes so familiar. You should also try cooking some of the giant elephant meat, Sanji! It tastes really delicious." their Captain commented between a bite and a gulp.

"Really, Captain?! I would have loved to be able to eat food made by the Amazon's." jealous could be seem clearly at the cook's face

"Yeah ... Hancock really knew how to cook." Luffy as clueless as ever continued speaking while infuriating the blond guy ... and spiking a few needles on a certain navigator that was now eating silently without looking at the others and making Robin chuckle.

* * *

After lunch, each of them went to their way.

Chopper went to the infirmary to prepare some medicine, Franky and Usopp went down at the docks to work on a secret project that both were working together and Zoro and Robin went back to the crows nest to resume their previous activities and Brook was watching the wheel and Sanji was washing the plates.

Nami went back to the girl's quarters to make some room for her new clothes she bought at the last island, though as she was beginning to open her wardrobe a few knocks on the door called for her attention.

"Who is it?" Nami asked already knowing the answer.

"It's me, Nami. You told me to come after lunch and you would fix my hat." Luffy replied from the other side of the door.

"Don't want to anymore." she answered in a monotone and uninterested voice.

"Come ooon Nami. You said you would." the boy sounded really upset about not having his hat fixed and his friend not keep her word.

"Why don't you go and ask Hancock to fix your hat while you eat more of her delicious food?!" Nami snapped for some reason she didn't know, she was just bothered by **her** captain compliment other women.

* * *

The sun was almost setting and Nami hadn't spoken a word to Luffy yet nor did Luffy, though none of the crew members noticed -except for Robin since she knew everything that happened on the ship but she would rather not say a thing unless it was really necessary- because their Captain was playing with Chopper and Usopp all the time and Nami was confined in the girls quarters.

Nami was laying in her bed still trying to figure out what have gotten into her for acting like that with Luffy. She knew he hadn't done anything wrong but she just couldn't figure out why all that anger spiked inside her nor why her chest tightened when she heard her Captain complimenting another woman.

A light knock on the door pulled Nami back to the real word making she open her eyes and look at Robin entering the room.

"Did I disturb your thoughts?!" Robin sat at her bed looking the other woman that just glanced back at her.

"Is there any point in asking when you already know everything?" Robin chuckled at her friends remark.

"You know that Captain-san didn't do it consciously, don't you?"

"Unfortunately ... yes!" Nami said while buring her face at her pillow.

"Will you apologize on your own?" the older woman stood from her place and walked to the wardrobe.

"Maybe later."

"You have until I finish my shower ... The others might notice if you don't talk to Captain-san at least once again before dinner time. At least Cook-san or Brooke would." Robin chuckled while thinking about how dense her crew mates could be, including Nami(when there was no money involved of course).

* * *

Franky had already lowered the anchor and everyone was preparing for the night that was coming. Luffy and Chopper would take the first shift at the guard then Zoro and Robin the second shift and Brooke and Franky would take the last shift till morning as usual.

"Guess I should apologize to him and fix his hat already." though Nami was still laying on her bed and not showing any intention of moving.

After a while staring the ceiling she made her mind and decided to go to her Captain though as she opened the door she saw both was immediately shoved back into the room by a rubber hand from Luffy that rocketed himself in the air.

"ZORO! SANJI!" As the Captain yelled the cook was already running out of the kitchen and the swordsman jumping from the crows nest.

The three men repelled several cannon balls powered with Haki that were shoot aiming for the Sunny.

"Everyone! Get in position!" Luffy rushed to the Sunny's figure.

Nami and Chopper that just left the insides of the ship dropped their jaws at the scene presenting in front of them. A marine squad bigger than a Buster Call was surrounding them.

"Wha-What's happening here?! Why are we surrounded by Marines?!" Nami was looking around as if trying to understand how could they have been surrounded in such place and moreover from every and each side without none of them realizing.

"They just appeared out of nowhere. If I were to guess they used some mechanism similar to you tempo mirage, Navigator-san." Robin got next to Nami preparing to coordinate in battle with her if needed.

"Hey Luffy! Isn't that just... ?!" Zoro that was at the crows nest yelled to his Captain but was interrupted.

"Yes ... it's him. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Akainu." Luffy confirmed his friends assumptions.

"I really didn't expect meeting you right now, DEAR FLEET ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI AKAINU!" Luffy yelled at the man taking the front at the warship in front of them.

* * *

The sound of metal shaking and colliding awoke Luffy to feel the cold floor and the thick air in the place as his strength was drained from him. His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness from the room he was in and only a dim light coming from a weak distant flame that was still blurry for him was enabling the barely minimum visibility.

"Ooh ... finally awake, straw hat." Luffy's eyes were still not adapted to the room but he was could see the form of two persons, though one of them had an unmistakable tone of voice.

"Not the voice nor the person I'd like to wake me up but I see that you must really be worried about me, Fleet Admiral." Luffy gave a wide grin lifting his head to face his brother's murderer

"I see ... after two years of training with Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, you improved not only in combat but also created a sense of humor" Akainu turned his hand into lava illuminating the room " Don't get too comfortable nor try anything stupid. If you aren't good looking when you get executed the reporters won't get a good picture of you dying."

The room was dark once again as the Fleet Admiral turned his hand back to normal and began leaving "Enjoy your stay, straw hat." Akainu left the room letting only Luffy that was bound to the wall by Sea Stone chains and the guard that was standing with his back turned to the cell.

"We are going to spend a really long time together so ... why don't you introduce yourself first?" the boy said while staring at the guard's back but was surprised when a soft and womanly voice came out from the guard's mouth.

"Even if you are a pirate, it's first manners to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name."

"Do I really need to introduce myself? Thought your superior already did it for me."

"Pfft ... really a strange person. No matter what you end up being you really are Ex-Vice Admiral Garp's grandson." the woman chuckled remembering and comparing the old man and Luffy.

"Shishishi ... you know grandpa too?"

"Yes, when I enlisted he took me in as his subordinate and trained me to be a proper marine."

Luffy's eyes were now used to the darkness in the room and now he could clearly see and confirm that the other person was a woman but not that it made any difference for him for now.

"Shishishi, grandpa really does his job pretty well." a mischievous grin surfaced on Luffy's face. "That damned Akainu also does his."

"Huhuhu ... you only realized it after being caught by Him?" she chuckled at the boy's line

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it as well. It was you who shot that Sea Stone cannon balls at Sunny and also the one that shot me, wasn't you? Ooh! That's right, you still didn't introduce yourself."

When the woman was about to say her name another soldier came in "It's time to change shifts. Good work."

"It looks like the introductions will have to wait." she whispered something on the other guard's ear after leaving the side of the cell and heading outside.

"How much time has passed since I passed out?" she was about to leave when Luffy asked her

She didn't even look back and just continued walking and when she was by the door a few words exited her mouth but made the boy grin "Next time. See you."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the late chapter but i had some other stuffs to do ... yeah I have other things apart from the keyboard.

Having to stop writing all the time may also be one of the reasons but this chapter does have a lot of time spans.

Last thing: thanks for the review guest guy o/, though I'd prefer for logged in people to review since I can reply to them but really thanks. It's nice to know that other people like my story.


End file.
